


Brak samotności

by czerwonetrampki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, i je dostaje, kocham ten ship, luther is gay, luther zasługuje na szczęście, no beta we die like ben, oni są pure, or Bi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czerwonetrampki/pseuds/czerwonetrampki
Relationships: Elliott/Luther Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Brak samotności

Jedyną rzeczą, którą czuł było ogarniające go szczęście. Tematy wywołujące wcześniej głęboką rozpacz i chęć płaczu powodowały tylko śmiech. Co jakiś czas odbierał od Elliota gaz i się nim napawał. Wszystko było takie zabawne. Opowiadali sobie swoje najgorsze życiowe przeżycia, śmiejąc się z nich w głos.   
Wszystko było rozmazane, Luther skupił wzrok na mężczyźnie, siedzącym obok niego. Wyglądał na najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi. Ciągle się śmiał przez gaz, miał czerwone policzki i skrzące się radością oczy. Hargreeves dalej chichotał pod nosem. Ludzie zazwyczaj nie wyglądali tak ukontentowani w jego towarzystwie.   
Elliot opowiadał o żonie, która zostawiła go dla swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Luther pochylił się, aby lepiej słyszeć swego kompana. Patrzyli się w swoje oczy, powodując u siebie niekontrolowany wybuch śmiechu. Numer Jeden musiał przyznać, że oczy Elliota są naprawdę piękne.   
Dawno nie był tak rozluźniony. Apokalipsa, kolejny rok samotności, wizja jego rodzeństwa, które mogło umrzeć podczas podróży w czasie oraz świadomość o zbliżającym się znów końcu świata, nie dawała mu chęci do życia, lecz ją odbierała.   
Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Elliota.   
\- Chciałbym cię teraz pocałować – powiedział Luther.  
Zaczęli znowu chichotać. Po chwili jednak brunet usiadł prosto i zaczął powoli przysuwać się do swojego kompana.  
\- Ja też – powiedział cicho i musnął usta blondyna, swoimi własnymi.   
***  
Luther stał w kuchni, w szlafroku Elliota, robiąc jajecznicę. Jednym uchem słuchał Diego i Five. (Chyba planowali spotkanie z tatą, lecz nie był tego pewien.) Rozmyślał o wczorajszym wieczorze. Pocałowali się parę razy, a następnie skończyli w łóżku, przytulając się do późnej nocy. To było miłe. Bycie dotykanym w sposób nieoznaczający walkę. Nieodczuwania nienawiści płynącej w jego stronę, tylko radość i komfort. Przytulanie się z nim było kojące, odbierało ciężar z ramion.   
Jednak to były lata sześćdziesiąte i Elliot mógł nie przyjąć za dobrze wspomnień z zeszłej nocy. W końcu to co robili było nielegalne, nawet w ich czasach było często spotykane z nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami.  
Blondyn przeniósł garnek jajecznicy na stół, następnie wyjął jeden talerz z szafki i nałożył na niego dwie porządne łyżki jajek. Diego wyciągnął ręce w stronę naczynia. Luther delikatnie pacnął brata, za co dostał mordercze spojrzenia, lecz już nie sięgał po nieswój posiłek.  
Do kuchni wszedł główny temat jego zmartwień. Nie podnosząc głowy znad garnka jajecznicy wskazał Elliotowi miejsce obok siebie. Spojrzał dyskretnie w stronę Elliota, za co otrzymał nieśmiały uśmiech.   
\- Zrobiłem ci jajecznice – powiedział niewyraźnie przez pełne usta.  
\- Dziękuję. – Brunet uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, usiadł obok niego, pocałował go w policzek i zaczął jeść śniadanie.  
Luther poczuł, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Chyba już nie będzie samotny.


End file.
